A power connector has been widely used in electronic products, and comprises a terminal for connecting a wire and an insulative housing receiving the terminal.
FIG. 1 is an exploded schematic view of an existing power connector, FIG. 2 is a assembled schematic view of the existing power connector of FIG. 1, which are disclosed in United States patent U.S. Pat. No. 5,458,511. Referring to FIG. 1, the existing power connector comprises an insulative housing A1 and a terminal A3, the terminal A3 comprises a stopping portion A31. Referring to FIG. 2, the insulative housing A1 comprises a stopping wall A11. When the terminal A3 is mounted in the insulative housing A1, the terminal A3 are fixed by that the stopping portion A31 of the terminal A3 abuts against the stopping wall A11. FIG. 3 and FIG. 4 are schematic views of the terminal A3 of the existing power connector. FIG. 3 shows a state before the terminal A3 clamps a wire, FIG. 4 shows a state after the terminal A3 clamps the wire. Referring to FIG. 3 and FIG. 4, before the terminal A3 clamps the wire, two front end edges A311 of the stopping portion A31 are horizontal; after the terminal A3 clamps the wire, the two front end edges A311 of the stopping portion A31 protrude forwardly due to a bending and wire pressing process, the amount of the protruding is varied with the variation of the bending and wire pressing process with respect to the terminal, and the amounts of the protruding of the two front end edges A311 may also be varied. When the terminal A3 is mounted in the insulative housing A1, what will abut against the stopping wall A11 of the insulative housing A1 first are the two front end edges A311 which protrude forwardly, thereby resulting in that the terminal A3 cannot be mounted to a correct position.
FIG. 5 is an exploded schematic view illustrating an existing power connector set, which is disclosed in Chinese Patent Application No. CN01109445.1 (Chinese Patent issued Publication No.: CN100428577C). Referring to FIG. 5, the existing power connector set comprises a first insulative housing B1, a second insulative housing B2 and a lock assembly B11. The first insulative housing B1 is, for example, an insulative housing of a receptacle connector, the second insulative housing B2 is, for example, an insulative housing of a plug connector. The lock assembly B11 is mounted on an outer surface of the first insulative housing B1. The second insulative housing B2 comprises a protruding block B21. The first insulative housing B1 and the second insulative housing B2 are assembled with each other by that the lock assembly B11 and the protruding block B21 of the second insulative housing B2 are latched with each other. FIG. 6 is a structural schematic view illustrating the first insulative housing B1 and the lock assembly B11. Referring to FIG. 6, the lock assembly B11 comprises two legs B111, a pressing handle B112, two elastic arms B113 and a latch arm B114. The lock assembly B11 increases rigidity of the pressing handle B112 to properly reinforce mutual latching force and improve mechanical strength of the connector. However in the existing power connector, the elastic arms B113 extend outwardly from the pressing handle B112 and then directly connect downwardly with the first insulative housing B1, which results in poor flexibility of the lock assembly B11, makes the pressing handle B112 difficult to press down and operate. In addition, the latch arm B114 of the existing power connector is a piece which is entirely solid, a thickness of the latch arm B114 is large, which will increase the difficulty of manufacturing, particularly result in uneven wall thickness in the mold injection process, and result in the subsequent problem of sink mark deformation.